<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can be heroes by dww13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157921">we can be heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dww13/pseuds/dww13'>dww13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Runaways (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Camp Half-Blood, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/F, F/M, featuring: me making stuff up and altering things to fit my plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dww13/pseuds/dww13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaborate power-seeking plot, six clueless demigods, and... a friendly dragon? Karolina just wanted to secretly crush on her friend Nico all summer, but now they're off on a deadly quest and nothing is going as planned. Typical, really.</p>
<p>A Runaways demigod AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been rereading the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books and also just finished rewatching Runaways, and I felt compelled to write this. Hope y'all enjoy! And sorry if the formatting is a bit weird. The transfer from phone to laptop to ao3 doesn't always work out well.</p>
<p>Title is from 'Heroes' by David Bowie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heads up!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina barely heard the warning in time, and ducked just before a basketball sailed through the space where her head had been. Saved by her quick demigod reflexes.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Sorry, Karolina!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She waved off the apology, and everyone went back to their game. She had come to watch the match between her cabin, Apollo, and the Hephaestus cabin in support of her siblings and friends, but truth be told, she hadn't paid it much attention since about five minutes in. The second her eyes had happened to catch on a small group of campers practicing hand-to-hand combat in the grass on the other side of the court, all thoughts of basketball had been forgotten.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The reason for that was not so much the group as a whole or the activity they were partaking in, but one individual in particular – though Karolina would not admit this to anyone, not even herself most of the time. However, the sight of Nico Minoru in shorts and a tank top – both black, as was her style – thoroughly taking down every other camper who dared to challenge her was a mesmerizing thing to behold, and really, who could blame Karolina for focusing on that rather than the sharpshooting Apollo kids beating the Hephaestus team for the umpteenth time in a row?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods, you really have it bad. I can't believe I ever thought you would end up dating <em>Chase</em>."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina barely contained her jump of surprise at the sudden voice over her left shoulder, and turned to see Gert Yorkes, daughter of Nemesis, smirking at her from the bleacher seat just above hers. She was proud to find a comeback on her lips before the silence became awkward. "<em>I</em> have it bad? I know for a fact you're not here because you appreciate basketball," she said, throwing in a pointed glance to where Chase Stein, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, stood to the side of the court pouring a bottle of water over his face.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Gert glared, but there was no heat to it. "I don't know what you're talking about." She brushed her purple hair out of her face and returned her gaze to the basketball court, where Chase and his siblings had gone back to their match with some of Karolina's siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina bit back a laugh and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about either, then," she replied, and they slipped into a moment of silent mutual denial as their eyes followed the game on the court.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It had seemed hopeless at the start, the Apollo team racking up basket after basket with their perfect aim, but as the match wore on, the stamina of the more strongly-built Hephaestus kids seemed to be winning over the Apollo kids, who were starting to sweat and breathe more heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know," Gert began, breaking their silence, "you could just <em>talk</em> to Nico."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina spun to face her again, frowning. "I <em>do</em> talk to her. We're friends."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You know what I mean," Gert said. "You never know. She might like you back."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina shook her head. "Or she'll laugh in my face and never speak to me again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert huffed and rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina frowned and glanced back across the field to the campers practicing hand-to-hand, where Nico had a Hermes boy about twice her size pinned to the grass. The sight probably shouldn't have made her heart flutter like it did.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You could have an Aphrodite kid charmspeak her into asking you out. Those people are all about matchmaking."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"And heartbreaking," Karolina countered with a grimace. "It’s one of their favorite pastimes. And can you imagine me asking Eiffel or one of her charmspeaking clique for help? Besides, I think most of the Hecate kids are immune to charmspeak. Or resistant, at least."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert nodded. "You're right, it's a terrible suggestion. You should definitely just take my original advice and <em>talk to Nico</em>."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"What are we talking to Nico about?" said a new voice from behind Karolina, cutting off her disgruntled reply. She spun back around – her neck was starting to ache with all of this back and forth. Couldn't she just ogle Nico in peace? – to find a sweaty Chase standing at the base of the bleachers grinning up at them.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Chase," Karolina greeted, ignoring his question. She heard the creak of metal as Gert tried to subtly straighten up in her seat. "Good game?" Judging by the cheers of her siblings, she guessed the Hephaestus cabin had lost.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Chase shrugged. "We almost pulled it back in the end, but then your head counselor shot two three-pointers in a row in the last couple of minutes."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, Will's the best shot in the whole Apollo cabin," Karolina said, chuckling. "Arrows, basketballs, doesn't matter."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Before either of them could take the sports conversation further, Gert leaned forward. "Hi, Chase."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Gert."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina had to bite back a laugh at the dopey smile on his face. Gert never seemed to notice it, but after Karolina's gentle rejection of Chase's advances last summer, he'd seemed to realize his attraction to her best friend, giving Gert moony looks whenever they were around each other. Karolina regularly tried to convince Gert of this, but Gert refused to see it or believe that her feelings might be reciprocated. It's why Karolina had a hard time believing Gert's insistence that Nico could like her back. Her friend was obviously blind when it came to this kind of thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realizing she was more or less going ignored at this point, Karolina stood and made her way off the bleachers with an excuse they weren't listening to anyway and headed towards the archery practice range, away from Nico and the temptation to keep staring at her like a creep.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>On her way to the armory to pick up a bow so she didn't have to walk back to the cabins to grab her own, she ran into Molly. Literally, since the girl was too focused on unstrapping her armor to watch where she was going, and Karolina's head was in the clouds trying and failing not to think about Nico. They collided bodily and would have toppled to the ground if not for their quick reflexes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoa!" Karolina grunted, hands shooting out to grab Molly's shoulders and steady them both. Running into Molly felt like running into a brick wall. Despite being the nicest person in her cabin – in the whole camp, probably – Molly Hernandez was the strongest and fiercest of the Ares kids. Anyone who hadn't met her might be fooled by all of the pink clothing and cute hats she often wore, but Molly could probably lift a hellhound over her head without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Karolina!" Molly exclaimed. "I totally wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina laughed and waved off her concern. "I'm fine, Molls. You just finish some combat training?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Molly nodded. "Yeah, I was going over spear training with some of the younger kids. They're really improving."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Well, they have a good teacher."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Molly replied, grinning. "Hey, have you seen Gert?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now thirteen, Molly had been five years old when Gert's father Dale and stepmother Stacey adopted her into their family. After the tragic death of Molly's mother, a satyr had found her in an orphanage, already with a scent powerful enough to attract some monsters, and brought her back to Camp Half-Blood the same year that Gert first arrived. At eight years old and being the daughter of a minor goddess, Gert normally would not have needed to attend camp so young, but her father was not particularly good at keeping secrets, and so had ended up spilling the truth of Gert's parentage to her at an early age, at which point Gert had insisted on attending camp for the summer. When she'd returned home and informed Dale and Stacey of young Molly's predicament, they had jumped on the chance to take her in, working everything out with camp directors Chiron and Dionysus – or 'Mr. D,' as he preferred to be called – to bring Molly home with them a week later. It was a touching story, Karolina thought, and she knew Gert loved and was fiercely protective of her little sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She and Chase were making googly eyes at each other by the basketball court last I saw," Karolina told her, earning a grimace and an eyeroll from Molly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When will those two just get together?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina laughed. "Who knows. Soon, I hope."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, they're getting exhausting," Molly joked. "Where are you heading?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just getting in some archery practice before dinner."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"As if you need practice," Molly teased.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina was by no means the best archer in the Apollo cabin, but she was certainly good at it, and could out-shoot any other kid at camp that wasn't her sibling, or perhaps one of the Hunters of Artemis, like her friend Xavin. Still, even if archery came naturally to her, practicing relaxed her, helped her think as arrow after arrow flew into the target in a soothing repetition.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Don't want my skills to get rusty," she told Molly with a shrug and a smile. "It's all I have. I've never been too good with a sword or any close combat."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You're a good healer, too," Molly insisted. "That's just as important fighting and weaponry skills."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina's smile widened. Sometimes Molly's kindness made it difficult to believe she was truly a child of Ares the war god. "Speaking of, you should go to the Big House and get that cut on your arm looked at."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Molly glanced at her arm like she hadn't realized she'd been hurt, then shrugged. "I'll be okay. I'm tough."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina chuckled. "You sure are," she agreed. "Well, I'll let you go try to pry Gert away from Chase. See you at the campfire later?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yep. Bye, Karolina!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Bye, Molls."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>After a quick stop at the armory to grab a spare bow and quiver of arrows, Karolina made her way to the archery range. There was no one around when she arrived, so she set up at the nearest target and began loosing arrows at it.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Against her will, her mind wandered to Nico. The fluttering in her stomach that typically accompanied such thoughts increased as guilt warred with excitement at the memory of the training she'd spied on earlier. It was enough to distract her momentarily, and the next arrow she released went sailing past the target and into the woods behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was shaking her head at herself and nocking the next arrow when footsteps coming from the trees drew her attention. A moment later, a disgruntled dryad with curly brown hair and pale green skin stepped into the clearing beside her target, brandishing the arrow Karolina had just misfired.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, what gives?" the dryad complained. "This thing shaved some bark off my tree and nearly impaled it. I thought you children of Apollo were good shots."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina winced. "I'm so sorry, Hazel," she told the dryad. Hazel, who inhabited one of the hazel trees nearby, was a familiar face around camp, often seen flirting with the satyrs or naiads, or throwing pinecones at campers who dared disrespect the forest. Generally, Karolina had always been on friendly terms with the local nature spirits. She hoped that would work in her favor now and prevent incurring any angry tree-spirit wrath. "I was just distracted. It won't happen again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hazel's pixie-like features softened somewhat. "Very well. See that it doesn't." She tossed the arrow at the base of the target and strode back into the forest without another word.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>After that, Karolina decided to call it a day. She collected the arrows and stuffed them back in the quiver, slung the equipment over her shoulder, and made her way back to the armory to drop it off before returning to her cabin to clean up before dinner.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>A short while later, after she'd washed up and tidied her bunk space, the sound of the conch horn rang out in the distance. She followed the handful of siblings that had been in the cabin with her out the doors and up to the dining pavilion.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Years ago, campers had been required to sit only at the table assigned to their cabin during mealtimes, but now the restrictions weren't so tight, and members of smaller cabins mixed with each other or larger cabins. This both reduced loneliness for kids who only had one or two or no siblings, as well as made it so there wasn't an excessive number of tables crammed into the pavilion.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>This year, the Hecate cabin was assigned to sit at the table that had once belonged solely to the Apollo kids, as they had only about half as many campers as Apollo. One of those campers just happened to be Nico. It made for very distracting meals for Karolina, though luckily she had only embarrassed herself by spilling food once since summer camp started two weeks ago – when she accidentally poured syrup into her orange juice instead of her pancakes while trying to stare discreetly, and ended up overflowing her goblet to the point that it spilled onto her and one of her siblings' laps.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When Karolina arrived to dinner that evening, Nico and the other children of Hecate were already crowded at the far end of the table, most of them laughing as they teased their newest and youngest sibling by magically making her plate of food float just out of reach. Only Nico herself wasn't paying attention to the magic trickery, instead staring contemplatively into the hearth fire in the center of the pavilion. Karolina wondered if she was looking for Hestia or simply lost in thought.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She figured it was the latter, as Nico didn't react to Karolina sitting down next to her, nor to some of Karolina's boisterous siblings breaking into some kind of poem-song hybrid as they too slid onto the benches on either side of the table.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Nico," Karolina greeted, and finally Nico's attention was pulled away from the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. Hey, Karolina."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She wanted to ask if Nico was okay, but didn't think she'd get much in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico was notoriously closed off, thought it hadn't always been that way. Karolina first met her when they were ten years old, during her first year at Camp Half-Blood and Nico's second. They hadn't interacted much at first. Karolina was in the Hermes cabin for her first few days, before Apollo claimed her and she moved in with her siblings in Cabin Seven, and Nico was already in the Hecate cabin. The first kids her age she'd met were Chase Stein and Alex Wilder, while they were all temporary members of Cabin Eleven, new to the world of being a demigod and nervous about fitting in. Eventually, Chase was claimed by Hephaestus and Alex by Athena, but they'd remained friends ever since, bonded by the shared experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She met Nico, along with Gert and Molly, during her first combat training. The ferocity and skill of little seven-year-old Molly had been a sight to behold, but Karolina remembered with embarrassing clarity how immediately she'd been taken with Nico Minoru. It took her a few years to figure out the exact reason for the strange mix of nerves and excitement that being around the girl filled her with, but even back then, Karolina had thought Nico was something special. She had been certain they were destined to become best friends, but Nico tended to stick close to her older sister Amy and no one else, so the role of best friend shifted to Gert, and by extension Molly, while Nico remained more of a casual friend who Karolina probably annoyed more often than not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd grown a little closer over the next few years, and the fluttery feelings in Karolina increased rather than dimmed. But everything was flipped on its head two years ago when Amy Minoru went on a quest with two other demigods and none of them returned. Nico retreated into herself more than ever, and though she kept coming to camp in the years that followed, Karolina could tell she wasn't fully there. Amy died, and took a piece of Nico with her. It broke Karolina's heart.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She did what she could to be a good friend to Nico, but Karolina knew that the only thing that might bring Nico the closure she needed was answers she may never get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After food was served and offerings to the gods were burned, Karolina again found herself sitting next to Nico, who hadn't said much since their earlier perfunctory pleasantries. While they ate, she made an effort to engage her in discussion of tactics for the upcoming match of capture the flag, for which their cabins would be on the same team, and to Nico's credit, she did seem to have some genuine interest in the topic. Capture the flag brought out the competitive nature in all of them. Put a hundred kids, most of whom had ADHD, in the woods with weapons and minimal supervision, and things tended to get wild in the best way. No better means for working out one's frustrations, even if they did have to try to keep the maiming to a minimum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following dinner, Karolina noted that Nico seemed a little less distant, which had her smiling all the way from the pavilion to the amphitheater as she shuffled along beside Nico on their way to the campfire.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She did have to part from Nico briefly during the first part of the campfire, leaving her with Gert and their other friends as she joined her brothers and sisters of the Apollo cabin in leading the campfire songs. Singing wasn't really Karolina's forte as much as it was some of her other siblings', but she could play the lyre pretty well and she made up for her lack of skill with enthusiasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, I can't believe I'm friends with a sunny Apollo kid," Gert commented when the sing-along finished and Karolina made her way back to her seat. Karolina merely smiled and rolled her eyes. Gert said something to that effect almost every other night, and she was well used to the teasing by now. Although she did note, with a little flutter of excitement, that the remark drew an amused smirk from Nico – genuine emotion that seemed few and far between these days. Karolina cherished it, even if the joke was at her expense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you're <em>lucky</em> to have me," Karolina teased, pulling a groan and an eyeroll from Gert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No puns," Gert ordered, and Karolina laughed before dropping down on the bench between her and Nico. "I'm not even tychokinetic," she added, referring to the ability that some children of Nemesis had to manipulate luck and probability, good or bad. Karolina knew this of course – only one of Gert's three siblings actually possessed this ability – but she liked to give as good as she got, and she knew Gert hated puns.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Can you two just stop making fun of each other and eat some s'mores?" Molly intervened, fondly exasperated as she passed along ingredients, and the conversation soon shifted to other topics.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>They talked capture the flag and expressed their hope that chariot races might make a comeback this year, made plans to join in some monster hunting in the woods and canoe races on the lake, made fun of Chase when the mechanical device he'd been tinkering with all evening nearly electrocuted him, and threatened to toss Alex's pile of scrolls in the fire if he didn't stop reading them long enough to eat at least one s'more. It was a typical evening at Camp Half-Blood, and Karolina was reminded once again how happy she was to be back in this place with her friends. She didn't get to see them nearly enough, even though they all lived on the West Coast with their families in the off seasons, and could arrange the occasional meetups between school and other obligations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It also didn't hurt that she and Nico may have sat just a little closer than necessary. For warmth.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She didn't miss the pointed looks Gert shot her as they all made their way to the cabins before the cleaning harpies could try to eat them for being out past curfew, but she did her best to ignore them. Instead, she focused on the pleasant tingling feeling that shot through her every time Nico's bare arm brushed against hers before they had to go their separate ways.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Nico," Karolina said, after Gert had veered off toward the Nemesis cabin with an unsubtle wink and their other friends trudged ahead in the direction of their own cabins. The Hecate cabin was in the opposite direction, on the far-right end of the Greek omega symbol formed by the layout of the many cabins, almost as far from the Apollo cabin as it could get. But even with the looming threat of getting devoured by the harpies if she didn't hurry to bed, Karolina was reluctant to part from Nico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Night, Karolina," Nico replied, and even offered her a small smile before slipping off into the shadows toward the building with the faintly glowing magical engravings. Karolina's own cabin glowed gold in the sunlight, but the glow of the stones on Hecate's cabin at night were something else – ethereal and, if the rumors were true, powerful and dangerous. Supposedly, if one of the magical stones were to fall or be dropped, it would either explode or turn everyone within half a mile into a tree. None of the Hecate kids would confirm or deny this, however, so it remained a rumor – like the secret tunnel beneath the Hephaestus cabin or the live landmines surrounding the Ares cabin.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>With a quiet sigh and a little smile teasing her lips, Karolina hurried to her own cabin before the screeching of harpies in the distance could get any closer.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In her dreams, Karolina saw a young woman, maybe a couple of years older than herself, walking down a mostly-deserted sidewalk in a city that looked very much like her hometown of Los Angeles. If not for the Celestial bronze dagger strapped to her waist, she might have thought the girl was an average mortal going about her day, perhaps on her way to college classes. But Karolina was certain this girl was a demigod, and equally certain that she recognized her. The long, dark hair shaved halfway up the right side of her head, the smattering of blue star tattoos running alongside her right eyebrow, pretty light brown eyes and freckles. She <em>knew</em> this girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until a man stepped out of the dark shadows of an alleyway the girl had just passed that her name finally sprung to mind.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Destiny!" Karolina cried out, trying to warn her as the man caught up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was no use. This was a dream, and Destiny Gonzalez, the daughter of Demeter who Karolina now remembered had once attended Camp Half-Blood, was caught off guard as a black hood was pulled over her head and strong arms held her still while a cloudy substance was injected into her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina watched in helpless horror as Destiny went limp in the arms of the dark-haired man in a grey tailored suit. A moment later, a white van screeched to a halt on the curb, and someone inside pulled the door open so the man could heft Destiny in, which he did carelessly, tossing her onto the hard metal floor with a thud. Then he slid the door closed and leaned into the open passenger side window.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Take her to the lab," he instructed the driver. Karolina couldn't see either of the accomplices inside the van from where her dream-self stood. "I'll meet you there."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Without a word from the driver, the van pulled away from the curb and tore off. Once it was out of sight, the man in the suit began walking casually down the barren street, a malevolent smile teasing his lips as Karolina's dream faded and the scene changed.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Now she appeared to be in a lab. The same one the man had mentioned? She couldn't see Destiny anywhere, but there was something ominous about the gleaming steel tables and instruments in the room, the stark white walls and strange machines Karolina couldn't begin to guess the use of. The lab's only occupant was hunched over a bench muttering incoherently as he peered at something through a microscope. Karolina couldn't see his face, but there was a sense of familiarity there that she couldn't shake.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Somewhere nearby, a loud shriek rang out into the otherwise quiet stillness of the lab. It sounded like a monster, something angry and eager for its next meal. The scientist in the lab didn't react save for a small flinch, and continued adjusting the microscope knobs with singular focus. Karolina tried to will herself closer, to see what he was working on, but it was no use. A moment later, a door creaked, announcing the entrance of someone else. Karolina turned towards the sound, though she wasn't in control of the action, and tried to focus in on the identity of the new arrival, but once again the scene changed, and all she caught was a glimpse of red hair before it all faded to black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everything came into focus again, she was back outside, in another deserted area, though this time it looked to be a cemetery. She saw the man from before, the kidnapper in the grey suit, approach two women with red hair, though neither appeared to be the person she almost saw in the lab – the shade was too light. It took her a second to realize there was something off about the women. Even in her dreams, the Mist had an effect. As she watched, red hair became flames, and two human legs became one mechanical bronze leg and one shaggy donkey leg. <em>Empousai</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aura, Frances," the man greeted. "Did you take care of the boy like I asked?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," the <em>empousa</em> on the left said. "I expect he'll be facing Judgment in the Underworld soon enough, if he hasn't already."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Good. We got all we needed from him," said the man. "No use keeping him around." His hand dropped to rest on the hilt of a knife sheathed at his waist that Karolina hadn't noticed before. "And the other thing I asked?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>empousa</em> on the right nodded and gestured to a tall gravestone a few paces away. When the trio walked over to it, Karolina saw another man, trussed up and gagged, leaned against the backside of the gravestone, eyes wide with fear. He looked to be in his early- to mid-twenties</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," the grey-suited man told the <em>empousai</em>. "You may go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With matching evil grins, the two women disappeared in a burst of flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were gone, the grey-suited man knelt so he was at eye level with the man on the ground. "Do you understand why you're here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bound man nodded reluctantly. He was trembling with fear.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Your ability to see through the Mist was useful, but I can't tolerate insubordination," the suited man told him. His voice was calm, but Karolina sensed a dangerous edge to it. "You answer to Flores, and Flores answers to me. You don't get the privilege of asking questions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger man whimpered around the gag in his mouth as the suited man unsheathed the blade at his waist. It was unlike anything Karolina had ever seen. On one side of the double-edged blade glinted cold steel; on the other, Celestial bronze. A weapon that could kill mortals and monsters alike. Both sides equally deadly to demigods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I can't afford to give you a second chance. There's too much at stake now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bound young man's whimper turned to a desperate, muffled scream, but it was silenced moments later when the knife was plunged into his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Karolina awoke with a gasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! Thanks for the kudos and comments on the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn was just breaking when Karolina rolled out of bed and got dressed, then slipped out of the cabin. She was still overheated and sweaty from her dreams, and the cool morning air felt nice on her skin as she strolled across the grass in the direction of the Big House.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still far too early, and she didn’t want to wake anyone up, so Karolina took a seat on the porch, next to the table where Chiron and Mr. D liked to play pinochle.<br/><br/></p>
<p>She didn’t know how long she sat there, watching the sun rise over Half-Blood Hill, thinking about her dream, but eventually the rest of the camp started to wake up. Satyrs emerged from the woods to meet up with Demeter and Dionysus kids to do their work in the strawberry fields, dedicated Ares kids trekked down to the combat arena with their weapons to get in some training before breakfast, a couple of Hermes kids sneaked across the lawn towards the Aphrodite cabin with what appeared to be cans of shaving cream. An average day at Camp Half-Blood, but Karolina felt as though she was spiraling out of control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clop of hooves on the porch behind her managed to yank her from her thoughts.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Ms. Dean,” Chiron said, sounding surprised. “You’re up early. Is something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina turned to face the centaur, bottom lip caught between her teeth, brows furrowed as her hands twisted nervously in her lap. “I had a dream,” she told him after a beat of silence had passed. “Can we talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiron led her inside the Big House, past the infirmary and into the common room where the head counselors held their meetings. It was furnished with a number of chairs and couches, with a ping pong table in the center and Seymour the leopard head mounted on the wall, licking his chops like he’d just had breakfast.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“I’ll make some tea,” said Chiron, heading through another door into the kitchen. “Make yourself comfortable.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Karolina did her best, settling into a plush armchair against the wall, but she didn’t think comfort was likely to come anytime soon, knowing what she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wished her dreams were really just that – dreams – but the thing with demigods was that dreams were almost always a glimpse into a terrible reality, some flash of past, present, or future with a clear warning: Stop these events from happening or else things will get really, really bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Chiron clopped back into the room carrying a tray laden with a porcelain teapot and two steaming cups. “Here you are, my dear,” he said, handing her one of the teacups. Once she’d taken it from him, cradling the warmth between both hands, he set the tray on the ping pong table and then circled around to the wheelchair sitting nearby.<br/><br/></p>
<p>In one smooth motion, Chiron backed up to the wheelchair, then magically slid his hindquarters into it until he just resembled an average middle-aged man in a wheelchair with a blanket over his lap, rather than a three-thousand-year-old centaur. He maneuvered the chair up to the ping pong table and took his own teacup, raising it to his lips for a sip before eyeing her with a look of ‘<em>Go on, now. Tell me everything.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she did. She recounted every detail she could remember – seeing Destiny Gonzalez get kidnapped in what looked to be LA, the lab with the monster, the homicidal kidnapper with the special blade. Chiron nodded along and kept his eyes on her the whole time, fingers steepled beneath his chin and frown lines deepening with every piece of information she provided.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I see," he said gravely, once Karolina had finally finished and taken a breath. "This is very concerning indeed. I remember Destiny Gonzalez. A good girl, very talented with plants. She went off to college last year. Promised to keep in touch, but I haven't heard from her in a while."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Karolina frowned. "Do you think what I saw happened a while ago, then? Could she already be..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She hadn't known Destiny well, but she still hoped desperately that she hadn't already been disposed of like the boy the suited man mentioned in her dream. How many demigods had been kidnapped and taken to this lab already? How many had been killed? These people had to be stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's no telling," Chiron replied, grabbing for his cooling tea to take another sip. "I can try to send her an Iris message, but if she's being kept by someone who knows about our world, it's possible the call will be blocked." He set his tea down again, clearly too concerned to stomach any more of it. Karolina hadn't drunk any of hers, merely taking some comfort in the warmth it provided. "I'll see what I can find out on my end. In the meantime, it sounds like you are due for a quest, Ms. Dean. You must go see the Oracle and get a prophecy to help guide you."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Karolina sank in her seat and gripped her teacup a little tighter. "Me? Lead a quest? But..." She shifted uncomfortably. "Honestly, sir, I'm not sure I'm really questing material. I'm not even close to the most skilled person in my <em>cabin</em>, let alone the whole camp. I don't think I inherited much talent from my dad. I almost shot a dryad with an arrow yesterday because I got distracted thinking about– Never mind. But, don't you think maybe someone else should handle this?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Chiron smiled, and Karolina wondered if kids expressing reluctance to go on a quest was a rare thing for him. Most people at camp would probably kill for the chance – or at least maim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My dear, you are the one who had the dream. Whether you choose to lead or not, you are meant to go on this quest. To save Destiny or others like her and stop whatever is happening." He clasped his hands in his 'lap' and gave her the most encouraging look she'd probably ever received. "I sense you're capable of great things, Karolina. Things you may not even discover until you're out there. You don't need to be the perfect child of Apollo, or be a master of any one skill. You just need courage, and maybe a friend or two at your side. The rest can be figured out along the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chiron gave speeches like this, she could see how it was that he'd managed to train so many famed heroes. He really had a knack for inspiring strength in people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," she whispered, gazing down into her now-cold tea. "I'll go see the Oracle."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Chiron sat back in his chair, smiling. "Excellent. Why don't you go have some breakfast first? Then you can get your prophecy and we can discuss further plans from there."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Karolina nodded, but further conversation was waylaid by the sound of the front door slamming open and hurried steps coming towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, a girl of about twelve or thirteen who Karolina thought might be from the Demeter cabin came rushing into the room with wide eyes and labored breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chiron," she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "The Nike kids are battling over which of them gets to scale the climbing wall first. And which of them will win. And a lot of other things. There are spears involved. And no armor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiron shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Now, there are some children who are <em>too</em> much like their godly parent," he said, rising from his magical wheelchair. "I'll be right there, Klara. Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl ran off again and Chiron turned to look back at Karolina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can do this, my dear. Remember what I said." He started making his way to the front door. "And be sure to let me know once you've received your prophecy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Karolina managed, making no move to stand up just yet. "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Chiron was racing off towards the climbing wall to prevent fratricide while Karolina was left alone with her thoughts once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't have much of an appetite, but after a few minutes had passed, Karolina set her teacup on the ping pong table beside Chiron's and made her way out of the Big House, heading towards the dining pavilion. There were a number of campers still chatting and eating, and Mr. D sat at the head table tossing back Diet Cokes and glaring at everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't see any of her friends around, though a few of her siblings and one of Nico's were sitting at their table. They were engaged in what appeared to be a riveting conversation, but paused to return her polite greeting as she grabbed a banana and a handful of grapes from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to sit and have to feign interest in whatever they were talking about, she instead turned and headed for the fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tossing in the grapes as offering, Karolina sent up a quick prayer to her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Dad. Um. Please watch over me on this quest, if you can. I'll try not to let you down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wandered for a bit after that, keeping to the outskirts of the camp to avoid running into anyone. She was stopped once by a young satyr who asked if he could have her banana peel, which she handed over with a genuine smile in response to his eagerness, and almost before she realized, she was standing between the amphitheater and the base of the hill that housed the Cave of the Oracle, the summer home of a mortal girl a few years older than Karolina named Rachel Elizabeth Dare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours or minutes could have passed as she stood there, tugging at the hem of her T-shirt and gazing into the distance at Long Island Sound, where a trireme floated several meters offshore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, a voice startled her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Karolina?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned to her left and saw Gert making her way over from the direction of the cabins, eyeing her with a mix of confusion and concern. "Oh. Hey, Gert."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert stopped a few feet from her. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," Karolina said, looking down as she kicked at the dirt with the toe of her sneaker. "I was at the Big House with Chiron."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert frowned. "Why? Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina started to nod, then changed it to a shake of her head. "I had a dream last night. About a demigod being kidnapped, and something about a lab, and there were <em>empousai</em>, and– and he killed a guy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The man in my dream. I don't know who he is." Karolina hugged her arms around her waist, as if that might help hold in all of the turmoil she was feeling. "Do you remember Destiny Gonzalez? She's a daughter of Demeter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vaguely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that's who I saw get kidnapped by this guy. They took her to some lab. I don't know what they plan to do to her, but it can't be good. It sounds like they killed the last kid they took."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert released a slow exhale. "Damn. And you told all of this to Chiron?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina nodded. "He told me to visit the Oracle and get a prophecy. I might have to go on a quest." Gert seemed surprised by this, which wasn't a surprise in itself. Quests were rather rare these days, and neither of them, nor any of their close friends, had ever been on one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want me to wait for you while you go in?" Gert asked, glancing toward the velvet curtain that covered the entrance to the Cave of the Oracle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert took a step closer and gripped her hand briefly before letting it drop, offering Karolina a reassuring smile. "Of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks." Karolina shuffled a few steps in the direction of the cave, then stopped to glance back over her shoulder. "Hey, Gert?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I do have to go on a quest, you'd come with me, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert grimaced and shrugged. "I mean, I don't know what help I'd be. I'm only halfway decent at using my dagger," she said, patting the weapon strapped to her waist. "But sure. What are best friends for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina grinned, spirits lifting a little, and continued on her path towards the cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quest groups typically consisted of three people. If Gert joined her, that would mean she still had one more space to fill, and she couldn't help the way her mind immediately flashed to Nico, wondering how she might react if Karolina asked her to come along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take her long to reach the cave entrance, and as soon as she did, all other thoughts were wiped from her mind. She reached a slightly trembling hand out and pushed aside the curtain.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina had never been inside the Cave of the Oracle before, nor had she ever actually seen Rachel issue a prophecy, so she found herself a bit unsettled by the whole experience and thoughts of what to expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if not for the fact that it was in a cave under Half-Blood Hill, and if the wall weren't painted with prophetic images and the floor of the entryway weren't littered with bones (hopefully not human) and old swords, the place might have seemed like any typical young person's lounge. It was tastefully decorated, with massive sofas and throw pillows, soft lighting, and the smell of vanilla and incense filling the air. The place was nice, all things considered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an armchair in a far corner of the cave, a redheaded young woman sat scribbling on a pad of drawing paper, her hands, face, and clothing smudged from the stick of charcoal she was using. She didn't look up until Karolina stumbled over a dented bronze sword and caused it to clatter against the stone floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi. Sorry," Karolina said, sheepish. She did her best to avoid the remaining trip hazards and made her way deeper into the cave to stand behind a plush yellow love seat. "Um. I'm Karolina. I had this dream, and Chiron said I should come here and..." She trailed off, realizing she might have just barged in and interrupted some important prophetic process. "Sorry. Are you busy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rachel Dare shook her head, smiled, and set aside the charcoal and drawing pad on a nearby table. "Not busy at all," she assured, and gestured for Karolina to take a seat. She did so, albeit a little hesitantly. "Karolina Dean. Daughter of Apollo, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right," Karolina replied, surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rachel laughed. "I'm familiar with most of the kids at camp, even if I'm not around much. I'm especially familiar with Apollo's kids, seeing as he's kind of my patron and all," she explained. "A few of your siblings have come to me in the past for some advice on prophecy. We talk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you're here for a prophecy of your very own?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina nodded, and watched as Rachel dragged an old, rickety three-legged stool over and sat down a few feet from where Karolina sat. "Chiron said I'll probably have to go on a quest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rachel clapped her hands together and then rested them on the tops of her thighs. "Great. Shall we get started then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with little fanfare, she straightened her spine and closed her eyes as Karolina stared on with a furrowed brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a second, nothing happened. Then, Rachel seemed to swoon, and a green mist began swirling around her feet. Her eyes opened, and rather than the standard green they'd been a moment ago, they now glowed bright, as her mouth opened and more green smoke poured out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she spoke, her voice sounded completely different – more raspy and ancient than any woman in her early twenties ought to sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Six will journey to the land without rain</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Together you'll free the source of one's pain </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Farther west you'll then travel, close to the sea</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where stars are viewed is where your answers will be </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One shall discover the truth of their birth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While all will find out what loyalty is worth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trust will be broken and families torn</em>
</p>
<p><em>But from struggle and strife new bonds may form</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the last word spilled past her lips, Rachel's eyes closed again and she slumped forward as the green mist dissipated. Karolina reached her arms out halfway, in case she had to catch her, but Rachel didn't fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few long minutes passed in silence, until finally, Rachel sat up, eyes open and back to their normal color. Her voice was also back to normal when she asked, "How was that? Did you get your prophecy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina knew she was gaping a little, but she couldn't help it. Watching Rachel issue a prophecy was a lot more impressive than she expected, even if it was still kind of frightening. "Thanks," she managed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They chatted a bit longer, and Karolina recited the prophecy back to her to make sure she had it memorized, before she decided she should probably get back to Chiron and let him know what the Oracle said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert was still there waiting for her when she emerged from the cave, but she'd been joined by Chase and Alex, who must have spotted her while Karolina was inside and wondered why she was just standing around near the Cave of the Oracle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Karolina said once she'd made her way over to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Gert replied. "How'd it go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was... Interesting," Karolina concluded. "And kind of scary."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose. His dark grey eyes flashed with intrigue. "Yeah, I saw her give a prophecy once. It's amazing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's one word for it," Karolina said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what was the prophecy?" asked Chase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have to tell Chiron about it, too. It might be easier if we just go to the Big House and I can tell you all at once." She started leading the way down the path that trailed past the amphitheater in the direction of the strawberry fields and the Big House. "I actually think it's going to involve you guys."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Several minutes later, the four of them stood on the front porch, waiting for Chiron to return from the class he'd been teaching at the archery range. Mr. D had been there when they arrived, drinking Diet Coke and shuffling his pinochle cards, but as soon as Karolina had explained the reason for their visit, he'd rolled his eyes and grumbled something about 'pesky demigods' and 'doomed quests,' though he almost sounded enthusiastic about the latter. Then he’d shuffled off without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they were waiting, Molly skipped up to them, holding her prized electric spear against one shoulder. "What are you guys doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're waiting for Chiron," Gert told her. "Karolina had a dream and Chiron told her to get a prophecy. Now she has a quest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly's eyes widened. "For real?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Demigods are being kidnapped and killed. Possibly experimented on," Karolina explained. Across the lawn, she spotted Nico making her way towards the cabins, trailing behind a group of her siblings, seemingly on their way back from the pegasus stables. "I'll be right back", she told the others, and took off at a jog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Nico!" she called as she got closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico stopped and turned to face her, eyebrows raised in question. She had a piece of hay from the stables stuck in her hair, which was rather windblown from flying, but Karolina thought she looked as pretty as ever. It took her a second to realize Nico was waiting for her to say something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry. Um, so I have this quest." She glanced back over her shoulder to where her other friends were waiting by the Big House. She could tell Gert's expression was insufferable even from this distance. Looking back at Nico, she added, "And I was wondering if you would want to join me on it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico seemed surprised, eyes drifting past Karolina, presumably to look at Gert, Molly, Chase, and Alex watching them. "Me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina hoped her blush wasn't evident. "Yeah. I need six people, and I– I think you should be one of them." It wasn't a lie. Something in her, maybe some latent prophetic aspect inherited from her father, told her it was important that these specific people – Nico, Gert, Molly, Alex, Chase – <em>had</em> to be on this quest with her. It was important to them, too. She just didn't know how yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico's gaze darted around – the Big House, the strawberry fields, the amphitheater – before finally settling on Karolina again. "Okay. I'll go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina did her best to hold back the delighted (and relieved) grin that wanted to break across her face. "Really? Great! We're meeting with Chiron in the Big House when he gets back from archery training, if you want to join us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico glanced down at her clothes – a red tank top beneath a black leather jacket and faded black jeans over studded black combat boots – a bit wrinkled from pegasus-riding, but still presentable. Karolina thought she looked great. "Yeah, sure," Nico said, apparently deciding she didn't need to change. "Lead the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina hesitated for a moment, eyeing an expectant Nico, then reached up and pulled the piece of hay from her hair, tossing it to the ground and smoothing out the strands that had been tugged loose. "There," she said, almost a whisper. "All good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could swear she saw a hint of a blush color Nico's cheeks at that, but she turned away too quickly to be sure, trying to hide her own blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody commented when Karolina returned with Nico in tow, but Gert was smirking, and Karolina tried to toss her a subtle 'Shut up' glare. Thankfully, Chiron galloped up to them a minute later and ushered everyone inside. If he was surprised by the entourage Karolina now had, he didn't comment on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their camp director insisted on making more tea for all of them, so they lounged in the chairs around the ping pong table while they waited. Chase and Molly took turns throwing snausages into Seymour's mouth, Alex grabbed a stray book off an end table and paged through it, and Karolina tried to ignore the looks Gert was giving her as she stared at Nico, who was gazing out the window with a thoughtful expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, here we are. A nice Darjeeling," Chiron said as he clopped back into the room and set his tea tray on the ping pong table. "And some cookies, as well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chase and Molly scrambled for the cookies, and everyone took a cup of tea out of politeness, but no one drank any except Chiron himself. They were all staring at Karolina now, waiting to hear about the prophecy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I take it you spoke to Ms. Dare?" Chiron prompted as he settled into his magic wheelchair, and Karolina hunched forward in her seat with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared at her hands clasped between her knees as she briefly recounted her dream for those who hadn't heard the details, then recited the prophecy for them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm," Chiron said once she'd finished, stroking his fingers absently over his beard. "Six demigods on a quest is rather unusual. Three is typical, as you all surely know. Any more and the chance of getting sniffed out by monsters increases significantly. Of course, who am I to argue with a prophecy?" He glanced around the room, eyes landing on Karolina last. "I presume this is the group you have chosen to go with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa," Gert interrupted before Karolina could confirm. "No way is Molly going. It's not safe. She's only thirteen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gert!" Molly protested. "I'm not a baby. Plenty of people even younger than me have gone on quests before. Right, Chiron?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiron nodded sagely, a tiny smile quirking one side of his mouth. "That is true."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Plus, I'm super strong," Molly continued. "Stronger than any of you, probably. I can handle it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert looked to Karolina, frowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Karolina said apologetically. "I just have this feeling that she's supposed to come with. That all of you are, actually. It feels right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you are the daughter of the god of prophecy," Gert sighed. "So I guess I'll trust you on this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina gave her a grateful smile as Molly cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes! I'm gonna go pack my stuff and tell Topher that I'll be gone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Molly ran off to inform her head counselor of their quest, Karolina looked back to Chiron, who offered her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Any advice?" Karolina asked him. None of them had been on a quest before, so she couldn't help feeling like they were about to plunge into the ocean without a life vest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiron nodded and reached back into a pocket on his wheelchair to grab a zippered pouch the same color as their Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. He handed it to her. "I took the liberty of putting this together for you. Just some cash and gold drachmas to help you on your journey. Though you should bring along whatever money you all have, as well. You never know what you might need."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina took the pouch and held it close. "Thank you, sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On your way West, I also recommend you stop in Indianapolis," Chiron continued. "There is a place there called the Waystation – a sort of refuge for lone or traveling demigods. They can provide you free shelter for a night and may also have some information on the missing demigods."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina nodded. "Thanks. We'll check it out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know who might be behind this, sir?" Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiron frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Wilder. But I fear the situation may be more dire than it seems from Ms. Dean's dreams. You should plan to leave tomorrow morning. Argus can drive you into town and you can find transportation West from there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the meeting appeared to be concluded. They all rose from their seats, and Karolina looked around at her friends who had bravely agreed to join her on this potentially deadly quest. "Thank you all for coming with me," she said, and received a smattering of smiles, nods, and reassuring words from them in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have an invention that might come in handy out there," Chase declared. "I'm gonna go to the forge and try to get all the kinks worked out before we leave." Then he was darting out the door, an eager grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert jutted a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the exit. "I'm going to check on Molly and make sure she's packing more than just weapons and her hats," she said. "See you later?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina nodded and Gert left. Alex trailed after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll do some research,” he said. “See if I can find anything that might help us understand who could want to experiment on demigods and why. And I have my shielded laptop I can use to Google locations that might be relevant to the clues provided in the prophecy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds great, Alex. Thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it was just Karolina, Nico, and Chiron left. Plus Seymour, who was licking his chops after his hearty lunch of snausages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we're off to experience some struggle and strife. Probably get attacked by a bunch of monsters,” she said, looking at Nico. “Still sure you want to come?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico quirked a smile. “Sounds like fun,” she joked dryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina beamed back at her. It was probably not the most appropriate response in light of their discussion on their potential impending deaths, but she couldn’t help herself. Being around Nico always made her want to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you at dinner?” she asked after a beat of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico nodded. “Bye, Karolina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>By dinnertime, everyone in camp had heard the news about their quest, and they all wanted to talk about it. Somehow, the rumor mill had morphed the story of Karolina's dream into something altogether different than what she'd experienced, so she'd had to clear things up with a number of people who had come to believe that an evil scientist was turning demigods into monsters. She was pretty sure that wasn't what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Chiron managed to set the record straight for everyone, and urged them all to leave Karolina and her friends alone to prepare, for which Karolina was grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, Karolina decided to forgo the campfire, and instead made her way back to her cabin to finish her preparations. After their meeting in the Big House, she had stopped by the infirmary to grab a supply of nectar and ambrosia, along with a portable first aid kit. Now she just had to stuff her backpack some clothes and money, and maybe grab some of the homemade granola bars the Demeter kids sold in the camp store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, packing didn't take her very long, so she found herself standing aimlessly in the middle of her empty cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought about going to sleep early – she would probably need the rest – but she felt too amped up, and wasn't sure she'd fall asleep at all tonight, let alone almost three hours early. Instead, she stepped back outside and headed out across the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hestia was there tending the hearth in the center of the green, and Karolina threw her a smile and a wave as she passed. It seemed that most everyone else was at the campfire, as the grounds were devoid of people, though she spotted lights on in the forge and the arts and crafts building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a specific destination in mind, Karolina let her feet carry her along the paths that meandered through the camp, letting the cool, strawberry-scented breeze wash over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just yesterday, she'd been looking forward to tomorrow evening's match of capture the flag. She'd been hoping to get herself paired up with Nico somehow, maybe talk to her as Gert had suggested, test the waters and try to determine if she might be interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only person she'd ever known Nico to date was Alex, though that was before Amy's fatal quest two years ago. She knew the two of them were still friends (bringing them both along on this quest might have been awkward, if not) and Alex was dating a girl named Livvie in the Hebe cabin now, but of course, Nico didn't interact with anyone much as of late. She was hard to get a read on most days, and Karolina was starting to come around to Gert's suggestion of direct confrontation via confession of her feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she had that dream, and now rather than enjoying her summer at camp and maybe trying to woo a girl, she would be going off on a quest and possibly getting herself or her closest friends killed. 'Struggle and strife,' the prophecy had said, along with pain and lies and broken trust. It was probably too much to hope that a pack of six demigods could travel across the country without attracting a whole host of deadly monsters along the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her looping path led her up to the dining pavilion. The sun had fully set by now, and only a few dim torches lit the area. Seeing no one else around, Karolina walked up to one of the white marble columns and leaned against it, gazing out across the rest of camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was mostly dark, but there were patches of light – the campfire in the amphitheater, the hearth in the central green surrounded by a few lit cabins, the forge and the arts and crafts building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She really hoped she would see this place again after tomorrow, and that all her friends would, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she also knew that if they didn't try to put an end to whatever was happening, other kids at Camp Half-Blood or elsewhere might end up like Destiny and the unnamed boy that had been killed. That couldn't happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe she wasn't the best archer or healer or musician or anything else she was supposed to be, but Karolina was determined to stop the man in the suit and anyone else who was working with him. And hopefully, with her friends by her side helping her, she wouldn't let anyone down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Here's a new chapter in honor of today being my birthday! But honestly, that's just a coincidence - I just finally managed to finish this chapter. So sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning, the six of them stood at the peak of Half-Blood Hill with their backpacks and weapons, their stomachs full with the last good meal they'd probably have for a while, waiting for Argus to arrive with the van that would take them all into the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some minutes later, the white van with the Delphi Strawberry Service logo pulled up on the road near the base of the hill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," said Alex. "Here we go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina could feel the nerves of all her friends palpable in the air, reflecting her own. "Come on," she said, and started making her way down the hill.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive into the city didn't take long. They'd left the camp just after dawn, and the traffic wasn't as terrible that early in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Argus dropped them off in Manhattan. Chase, who had ridden in the front seat, patted his shoulder – careful of the eyes there – as they all gave their thanks and made their way out of the van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Argus had driven away, Karolina glanced around at her friends, who looked about as uncertain as she felt. "So, what first?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to find transportation," Alex said, and they all nodded their agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should take a train to Indiana," Nico suggested. Karolina couldn't help smiling in response. She was glad to have Nico along – even with the nervous flutterings the other girl still gave her, something about Nico's presence filled her with a confidence that they would succeed. (Or maybe she was just in way too deep for her, as Gert might say.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why not a plane?" Molly asked. "Isn't that faster?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's easier to stop or bail out of a train if we run into some kind of trouble," Alex reasoned. "And we could take a bus, but I think the train will be a little more comfortable. It will be a long trip either way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Plus," Nico added, pointing skyward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overhead, dark storm clouds were rolling in, threatening an oncoming summer storm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looks like Zeus is in a bad mood," Gert observed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe he and Poseidon are having another fight," Chase suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Either way, we should get to the train station before it hits," said Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started off down the sidewalk, glancing up or around occasionally, keeping an eye on the storm and watching out for monsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina started to think they would make it to the train station without issue, so that was, of course, when things started to go wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first hint of trouble came when she glanced up at the awning of a hotel as they passed and saw what looked like a very large pigeon staring down at her. Something about the bird unsettled her, but no one else said anything about it, so Karolina told herself she was just being paranoid. It was her first quest. She was just nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not paranoia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, she spotted a few more large pigeons. Except, as she focused harder on the birds, the air around them seemed to waver, and for a second, they did <em>not</em> look like pigeons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, guys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see them," Nico said beside her, voice tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina glanced at her and saw her gaze focused not on the awnings above them but on the opposite side of the street, where significantly more not-pigeons stared at them with hungry eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh oh," Chase said, a second before the birds took flight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stymphalian birds!" cried Alex, yanking his sword from its sheath. "Run!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina took off, the rest of her friends pounding the pavement beside and behind her. She grappled for the bow strapped to her back, tugging it free and pulling an arrow from her quiver just in time to shoot a bird that was dive bombing towards her face. It exploded in a cloud of dust, and she had to duck to avoid inhaling it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beside her, Nico was swatting birds away with her spear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do we stop them?" Molly cried. Karolina could her the zap of her electric spear just behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see her jabbing at birds left and right. She was protecting both herself and Chase, who had his backpack slung around his front and was digging through it as they ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chase, what are you doing?" Karolina called back to him. She turned her gaze forward again and found another bird hurtling at her face. Without time to nock another arrow, she simply swung her bow like a baseball bat and sent the bird careening into the side of the nearest building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm grabbing my new weapon!" Chase answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just use your sword, you idiot!" Gert yelled, ducking as Alex used his own sword to slice a few birds out of the sky. Her dagger didn't have much reach, and she seemed to be faring worst of all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think they can be scared off with an awful sound!" Alex shouted, followed by a yelp as a bird swooped in from behind and jabbed his shoulder with its sharp beak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His momentary distraction left Gert vulnerable, and a dive-bombing bird managed to get close enough to scrape its talons over the arm she was using to try to protect her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gert!" Molly smacked the bird away with a swing of her spear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina only managed to get a few arrows off, as the birds were swooping around too quickly and too many at once now. Like everyone else, her arms, face, and any other exposed area were rapidly becoming riddled with cuts and gouges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All around them, pedestrians fled in terror, and she wondered what they were seeing through the Mist. A massive flock of angry pigeons?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chase's sudden cry of "Ha!" almost caught her off guard, and she stumbled a little, before proceeding to watch in surprise as a blast of electricity shot through the air and sent a whole swath of Stymphalian birds tumbling backwards tail over beak. "Fistigons, baby!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina glanced back to see him wearing a pair of Celestial bronze gloves, the knuckles of which were smoking a bit, but decided now wasn't the time to ask. Whatever Chase's Fistigons were, though, they gave them all a brief moment of breathing room, and allowed her to process Alex's words from a moment ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alex," she called, "What do you mean by an awful sound?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know exactly!" he shouted back. "Just a bad noise or music or something to scare them off. Hercules used bronze bells or something like that to make them scatter in the air so he could shoot them down with arrows."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina narrowly avoided colliding with a pedestrian, ducking as Nico swung her spear over their heads to knock away the handful of birds trying to make a comeback. Then a thought came to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't the most musically gifted child of Apollo, and she had forgotten to pack her lyre anyway, but instruments weren't the only means of creating sound. If she could just...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing her thumb and forefinger partway in her mouth, Karolina took a deep breath in and then blew it out in an ear-piercing whistle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly, the Stymphalian birds froze in midair, did a one-eighty, and then flapped away from them. Taking the opportunity, Chase blasted as many of their retreating forms as he could with his Fistigons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What... in Tartarus... was <em>that</em>?" Gert panted, wincing as she rubbed at her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina noticed the others were doing the same. "Sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was that you <em>whistling</em>?" Nico asked, and Karolina hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking that she seemed to look a little impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, yeah," she said, shrugging. "I've heard one of my brothers do it once before, during capture the flag. Scared a couple of Hermes kids so bad they dropped their weapons and gave us time to take them out. I guess being a child of the god of music can extend to other sound stuff, like whistling. I actually have a few sonic arrows in my quiver, too, but I didn't think they'd be as effective. Sorry about your ears."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of them waved off the apology, though Gert was still massaging her ears and looking a bit vengeful. Oops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, whatever it was, it was effective," said Alex. "But it won't keep them away forever. We should hurry up and get to the train station."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, the station was only a few blocks farther, and the rest of their walk was uneventful. They were still breathing heavily and covered in wounds from the birds' beaks and talons, so none of them was eager to have any more monster encounters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," Alex said as they pushed through the doors and into Pennsylvania Station. "Karolina and I will go get our tickets. The rest of you get cleaned up and maybe find us some food, then we'll meet back up right here. Sound good?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others nodded, and they parted to their respective tasks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina trailed after Alex, reaching up to fix her disheveled hair as they weaved between commuters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have that money Chiron gave us?" Alex asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's in my bag." Karolina slung her bag around to her front and dug inside for the orange pouch, then pulled it free and handed it to him. "I put my own money in there, too. Do you think we'll have enough to pay for the tickets?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's hope so, or it will be a long walk to Indiana."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tickets for New York to Chicago ended up costing them nearly six hundred dollars – everything Chiron had given them and half of what Karolina had brought herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe we've already spent so much," Karolina said as she tucked the tickets in the money pouch for safekeeping. "And we'll still have to get to Indianapolis from Chicago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can take a bus from there. It will be fine," Alex assured her. Neither of them mentioned the fact that the prophecy indicated they would ultimately need to travel all the way to the West Coast. Baby steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reunited with the others a few minutes later, and after making their way to the terminal for their two-hour wait, Karolina assessed her friends' injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst of them was a long gash in Chase's scalp, which she insisted on pouring a bit of nectar on, but everyone else assured her their wounds were minor enough not to need godly treatments, so Karolina settled for passing out antiseptic wipes and bandages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long is the train ride?" Nico asked as she and Molly passed around the snacks they'd gotten from a vending machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Almost a day," Alex replied. "Then another few hours to get to Indianapolis."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do we know where exactly this Waystation place is?" Gert questioned, wiping some blood off a gash at her hairline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have a pretty good idea," said Alex. It wasn't exactly a yes, but it reassured Karolina enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly bounced in her seat. "Hey, Chase. Can I see those glove things now that we're not running for our lives?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chase grinned and pulled the Celestial bronze gauntlets back out of his backpack. "I call them Fistigons," he told them as everyone leaned in for a closer look. "Celestial bronze plating with sharp ridges on the knuckles – great for monster-punching – and they shoot blasts of electricity. Pretty cool, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, <em>awesome</em>. So glad you spent so much time digging those out while we ran for our lives when you could've just used the sword strapped to your waist," Gert said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. Still, Karolina was pretty sure she was at least a little bit impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chase, unperturbed, went on to explain his invention more, but Karolina tuned him out as his words became too technical. Instead, she turned her attention to Nico beside her, who was staring across the bustling station with a faraway look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay?" Nico blinked and turned her head towards Karolina. Without really thinking about it, Karolina reached up and brushed her fingers along the edge of a cut running down Nico's cheek. "This looks deep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico shrugged. "I'm fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Karolina asked. "I can try to heal it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico shook her head, but Karolina noted that she didn't pull away from her touch. "I was just thinking about the prophecy. 'Together you'll free the source of one's pain'? What do you think it means?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina struggled for a moment to get her mind back on the quest and not on the softness of Nico's cheek under her fingertips. She cleared her throat and pulled her hand back into her lap, and when she glanced away, she realized the others were looking at them, apparently also curious to hear her thoughts on the prophecy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoping her blush wasn't obvious, Karolina settled back in her chair and frowned as she thought. "I'm not sure exactly. The words used in prophecies often have double meanings, so it could mean physical pain, or maybe emotional pain. I don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, is anyone here in physical pain?" Molly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who isn't?" Alex countered, gesturing around at their various wounds. "We all just got attacked by monster birds."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly pouted but conceded the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Before that, though," Karolina said. "Has anyone been in pain recently?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone shook their heads, though Karolina did notice Gert had the fingertips of her left hand pressed to her temple. She made a mental note to ask about it later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... It could be emotional pain, then," Nico said, and Karolina thought she sounded almost hopeful, though about what, she wasn't sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess we'll figure it out when we get there," Alex said, receiving shrugs and nods in response. "I did some research and I'm thinking Nevada is our best bet. 'The land without rain' has to be the desert, and Las Vegas has been known to host a number of magical and mythical people and exploits in the past."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vegas?" Molly asked, sounding far too excited for a thirteen-year-old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert frowned. "We're going to Vegas? You know there are a lot of other deserts and desert-like areas in this country."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex frowned back and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yeah, but the history–"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's just focus on getting to Indianapolis first," Karolina cut in, attempting to mediate before an argument could begin. "Maybe the people at this Waystation place will have some information for us that will point us in the right direction."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, conversation drifted to simpler topics and then petered out completely as they all munched tiredly on their snacks. When it was time to board their train, they hurried to gather up all of their bags and weapons and then made their way down the platform. They presented their tickets and proceeded to make a bit of a scene as six ragged-looking teens traipsed through the train looking for a place to sit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, kid. Careful with that lacrosse stick," a train attendant warned Chase, who frowned in confusion for a moment before eyeing the xiphos in his hand and pulling it closer to his body. The attendant nodded and continued on down the aisle.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Good 'ol Mist," Alex commented as he dropped into a window seat at the back of the car. Chase nodded and slid in next to him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I wonder what my bow looks like to them," Karolina mused, following Nico into the set of seats across the aisle from the boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert and Molly sat just in front of them. "Nico can probably make them see whatever we want them to see," Molly said, smiling over the back of her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not very good at magic and Mist manipulation," she replied with a slight grimace. "Amy was..." She trailed off and looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina brushed light fingers over Nico's fist where it sat clenched in her lap. "So, we'll be on this train for a while," she began, mostly to change the topic. "Maybe we should do some more planning?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Nico's fist loosen until the fingers twisted and squeezed her own in thanks before drawing away. Neither said anything more as Alex launched back into his argument for why Las Vegas was most likely to be the desert from the prophecy.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, after multiple trips to the dining car for lunch and dinner, a few uncomfortable naps, and further attempts to plan for the unpredictability that lay ahead, Karolina was starting to get restless, and she knew the others were too. Across the aisle, Chase was fiddling with his Fistigons using an assortment of tools. Alex was taking advantage of the fast-moving train to use his computer for a bit more research, his rapidly bouncing leg indicating he was still nervous about doing so, since the wireless signals could still attract the attention of any monsters currently on the train – though Karolina hoped there weren't any. In the next row up, Molly was breathing condensation onto the window and doodling in it with her finger as she chatted away to an annoyed-looking Gert about battle strategy. Gert methodically sharpened her dagger, jaw clenched as she took measured deep breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was going to be a long trip, no matter how quickly they completed the quest.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Want to go for a walk?" Nico asked, and Karolina turned to see her slam her book closed with a sigh and shove it back into her bag. "We've been sitting too long."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina nodded and grabbed the bag sitting at her feet. "Sure."<br/><br/></p>
<p>They stood and let the others know they were going to stretch their legs. Karolina thought Gert looked like she wanted to join, but Gert didn't say anything and neither did Karolina. She felt kind of bad about it, but Nico's arm brushing against hers in the narrow walkway soon pushed those thoughts away.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Thanks," Nico said once they'd crossed into the next train car, voice low to avoid disturbing the dozing passengers they passed. "For earlier."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina offered her a soft smile. "For what it's worth, I think you're great at magic. From what I've seen, anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico gave her an almost shy grin in response. "Thanks, Karolina."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wandered through the train until they reached the dining carriage, and grabbed some bottled water for themselves and the others. Nico stuffed them in Karolina's backpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How much longer do we have?" Nico asked as they started to make their way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina checked her watch. "It's been about ten hours, so we have another twelve or so to go, I think."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico groaned. "It's going to take forever to get to the West Coast at this rate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but Alex said land travel is our safest option. It's neutral territory between the big three."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's also chock-full of monsters," Nico said, waving her Stymphalian bird-pecked arm as evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina grimaced. "It's probably too much to hope that that's the last encounter we'll have before we reach Indianapolis."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With our luck? Definitely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived back at their carriage, they found Molly and Gert asleep, Alex struggling to keep his eyes open as he typed, and Chase still fiddling with his Fistigons, two empty cans of RedBull rolling around by his feet. Karolina chuckled as she sat down. "Where did you get those?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vending machine back at the station," Chase replied, hissing when something sparked against his fingertips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should all get some sleep while we can," Nico suggested with a pointed look at the boys across the aisle. Neither responded, and she met Karolina's eyes with a roll of her own before settling back into her seat with her book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite any reluctance, they all ended up falling asleep eventually as the sun disappeared outside the windows and the lights inside the train dimmed. Karolina wasn't sure how many hours had passed when a slight jolting of the train startled her awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are we there yet?" she heard Molly mumble, followed quickly by a snore as she drifted off again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina suppressed a laugh and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glancing past a still-slumbering Nico out the window to see the beginnings of sunrise on the horizon. A check of her watch revealed that nearly eight hours had passed. She felt surprisingly well-rested, but something in her gut told her that would not be the norm for this trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Movement in her periphery drew her eyes back to the window. Just outside, galloping alongside the train and nearly keeping pace with it, was a band of centaurs. As she stared, one of them – an older one, it seemed, with greying hair and a white stallion body who reminded her a bit of a wilder Chiron – noticed her and offered a wink before leaning forward slightly into the wind and speeding ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The incredible sight nearly distracted her from the next jolt of the train, this one much harder than the one that woke her. It managed to wake all of her friends this time, and they all blinked bleary eyes as Karolina, the most alert of the group, ignored their confused muttering and squinted at the window in the door at the front of a train car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in the next car up was moving towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, guys–" was all she had time to say before another jolt – the biggest one yet – rocked the train and caused several passengers to cry out in alarm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A second later, a pair of Laistrygonian giants burst through the door into their carriage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Run!" Alex yelled. He and Chase were scrambling to gather their things off the floor as Gert and Molly leapt up and ran towards the door at the back of the train car. Karolina and Nico were quick to follow, the boys finally bringing up the rear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did Laistrygonians get on the train?!" Chase cried as they crashed into the next carriage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Other bleary-eyed passengers stared as they passed, probably confused to see six kids running from two... Well, Karolina wasn't sure what they saw through the Mist exactly, but it was likely strange to see on a train in the early hours of the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, let's just get to the caboose and away from the other passengers!" Nico called back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And then what?" Molly asked, shoving open the next door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert huffed behind her. "Just keep running!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm really tired of getting chased," Alex wheezed, and Karolina couldn't help but agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her bow slapped against her right thigh with every step, and the loud, carriage-rattling stomp of giant feet seemed to be growing closer behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued crashing through the train, breaths labored, ignoring the indignant yells of train attendants and fellow passengers as they shoved past. When they reached the dining car, they had to dodge around the little tables bolted to the floor, sending coffee cups and breakfast dishes flying and receiving more yelling in exchange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Delicious demigods!" one of the giants bellowed. A quick glance over her shoulder told Karolina they were nearly within arm's reach of Alex at the back of their group. "Stop running!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No thanks!" Chase yelled back, and as Karolina looked back again to watch, he flung something small and bronze behind him, sending it arcing over Alex's head and directly into the face of the first Laistrygonian, where it exploded in a flash of what looked like fireworks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant roared in anger, followed by a crash as the second giant collided with his back and they both tumbled to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking advantage of the delayed pursuit, the six demigods raced ahead into the last train carriage and slid to a stop, taking a moment to catch their breath. Alex shut and locked the door behind them. It wouldn't keep the Laistrygonians out for long, but between it and Chase's fireworks, it should give them enough time to formulate a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do we do?" Gert panted, leaning forward with her hands braced on her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jump for it?" Chase suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all turned to peer out the window of the caboose door, where scenery appeared and disappeared rapidly in their wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's gonna hurt," Alex observed, shoving his glasses up his nose. "But I don't know if we have much choice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? No way," Molly protested. "We can't jump from a train! Why don't we just fight them? It's six against two!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think their size and general hunger for demigod flesh more than make up for their lack of numbers," argued Gert, but nervous hands gripped tightly to her dagger anyway, ready to defend her sister if she needed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jumping from a high-speed train could kill us just as easily," Alex countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're interrupted by the crack of a large rock hitting the porthole-sized window in the door separating their car from the one they'd left the giants in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well we'd better decide fast!" Karolina exclaimed, backing away from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where did they get <em>rocks</em>?" Chase cried. He ducked out of the way a second later as another rock was thrown, this time shattering the glass and crashing through. It was followed by a large, ugly face peeking in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm hungry, demigods!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I say we fight," Nico declared, pulling her spear from its sheath at her back. "Otherwise, it's a long walk to Chicago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina nodded, filling with resolve in the face of Nico's bravery, and pulled her bow out along with an arrow from her quiver. "Molly's right. We outnumber them. We can take them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds after the words left her mouth, the door crashed inward and the Laistrygonians tumbled in with a bloodthirsty yell. Nico acted first, lunging toward the first giant with her spear, nearly hitting it, but the giant grunted and rolled away at the last second. Caught off balance, Nico stumbled forward, almost falling onto the second giant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heart racing, Karolina quickly nocked her arrow and let it fly. It didn't make contact, but the threat of being impaled with Celestial bronze distracted the second giant long enough for Nico to regain her bearings and dart out of its reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across the train car, Molly and Chase were now engaging the first Laistrygonian – the latter blasting it back with his Fistigons as the former batted away the explosive cannonballs it was slinging at them with her spear. Behind them, Alex and Gert had their own weapons at the ready, but looked wary about jumping in, lest they get electrocuted by Molly's spear or Chase's gloves – or both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Karolina!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico's cry drew her attention away from the others' fight and back to her own. She pulled another arrow from her quiver – explosive this time, might as well fight fire with fire – and shot it at the monster's face. In a burst of flame, it knocked the giant back, creating an opening for Nico to slash the tip of her spear across its chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angry and in pain, the giant lunged forward blindly, but Karolina was ready for it. She nocked another arrow and aimed for center mass, letting it fly into its gut right as Nico swung around from behind and jammed her spear through its back. The tip of the spear emerged on the other side – right through the heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beat later, the Laistrygonian giant let out a furious roar and then turned to dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing heavily as she leaned on her spear, Nico offered Karolina a relieved smile. "Guess we make a pretty good team."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina hoped the flush of battle covered up the blush she felt spreading in response to her pleasure at Nico's words. "Yeah, guess we do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Duck!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina turned away from Nico just in time to watch as Molly sidestepped the other giant, simultaneously zapping it with the spear in one hand and slashing its leg with the parazonium in the other. In the same moment, Alex, who stood between the monster and Gert, dropped to the ground just in time for Gert to throw her dagger with shocking accuracy straight into its throat. Another moment later and it was dust, just like its friend, with the gleaming dagger resting atop the pile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the floor, cradling his injured left arm to his chest, Chase laughed. "Sweet, we didn't die."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gert rolled her eyes, but it was undercut by her poorly-hidden smile. "I'd call that a success."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karolina glanced around, surveying the damage. The train car was a mess – walls riddled with smoking holes from the giants' exploding cannonballs, what looked to once be spare chairs and tables for the dining car now reduced to kindling by slashing swords, monster dust scattering in the breeze coming through the holes in the wall. She sighed. "So, how much longer to Chicago?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the remaining hours of the trip huddled in the destroyed caboose and hoping that the Mist was sufficient to deter any of the train attendants from wandering back to investigate the earlier commotion. Karolina tended to Chase's arm and gave him some ambrosia, after which he fell asleep, and the rest of them whispered plans to find a bus to Indianapolis once they reached the station in Chicago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire time, Karolina was hyper-aware of the fact that Nico was sitting next to her, close enough for their legs to touch, knees bumping occasionally whenever the train jolted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the train screeched to a stop at Union Station, Karolina was pretty sure they were all still feeling a bit haggard after two monster battles in less than two days and an uncomfortable train ride, but they somehow found the strength to stand and make their way off train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico only had to manipulate the Mist once to convince an unusually keen employee passing through to clean up the carriages that their appearance was the result of a tough sporting match they'd just returned from, and the swords were their equipment. It didn't take much effort to send him dazed and smiling on his way, and they made sure they were long gone before he came across the damage they'd left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, where to now?" Chase asked, looking to Alex, who pulled out the paper map he'd grudgingly accepted from Argus before he'd dropped them off in Manhattan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nudged his glasses up his nose and peered at the map, shaking the wrinkles out of it. "Take a left up here," he told them, gesturing ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, with a collective beleaguered sigh, the group trudged ahead, keeping their fingers crossed that no more monsters would appear before they reached the Waystation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>